Alone
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Gadis itu pembawa kematian bagi siapa pun di sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu ... ia sendirian. [AU]


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**NaruHina**

**AU & OoC**

**Rekomendasi lagu untuk didengarkan :**

**Snow Rain – Kobayashi Sanae**

**Truth – Stephanie**

* * *

_Gadis itu beraroma kematian dan kehancuran. Mencabut kehidupan yang ada di sekitarnya. Menyisakan kekosongan semata. Ia bukan shinigami, hanya eksistensinya yang menyerupai. Laksana kutukan yang mengiringi kehidupannya di dunia ini._

**Alone**

Angkasa yang cerah memayungi Osaka tatkala seorang gadis bersurai panjang sewarna _indigo_ melangkah. Gadis itu mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih dengan aksen renda di bagian bawah. Beralas kaki sebatas _wedges _serupa dengan warna _dress_-nya. Ia memasuki tenda sebuah sirkus yang sangat terkenal di dunia. Sirkus yang tidak pernah gagal menampilkan performa prima. Begitulah yang sang gadis dengar berdasarkan informasi khalayak ramai.

Gadis itu duduk di salah satu bangku yang tersedia. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat ketika satu per satu pemain sirkus di sana gagal menampilkan aksi mereka dan akhirnya mati. Pawang singa yang disantap oleh singanya sendiri, pemain yang berjalan di atas seutas tali terjatuh ke lantai arena, dan pelempar pisau membunuh partisipan yang menjadi target lemparan. Segalanya berjalan tidak seperti biasanya. Meruntuhkan kesempurnaan dalam setiap penampilan mereka selama ini.

* * *

Hinata berjalan pulang. Membuka payung yang ia bawa agar terhindar dari sengatan mentari. Seiring dengan langkah sang gadis, beberapa manusia tumbang, kecelakaan tidak terelakkan, dan pembunuhan berlangsung. Semua itu terjadi di sekitar sang gadis.

Sang gadis menghentikan langkah dan tersenyum ketika seekor kucing mendatanginya dan mengeluskan kepalanya di kaki sang Hyuuga. Gadis manis itu berjongkok di depan kucing berbulu serupa _dress_-nya.

"Manisnya …." Hinata mengusap kepala sang kucing liar dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ketika ia menoleh kembali ke belakang, kucing tersebut telah terbaring dengan darah di sekelilingnya. Pandangan sang Hyuuga tertumbu pada keberadaan mobil yang diduga menabrak kucing malang tersebut.

Seolah kejadian tersebut sebatas angin lalu, Hinata kembali berjalan pulang. Ia bersenandung merdu di sepanjang jalan.

* * *

"_Tadaima_." Hinata membuka pintu kediamannya yang bernuansa tradisional. Tidak ada sahutan. Tentu saja, seluruh anggota keluarganya telah tiada. Siapa yang akan menjawab salamnya? Tidak ada.

Akhirnya, seperti hari kemarin, gadis itu menghabiskan saat membaca buku di kediamannya. Sendirian.

* * *

Hinata memang tidak bersekolah. Harta Hyuuga berlimpah-ruah untuknya seorang, ia tidak pernah khawatir. Berdiam diri pun harta tersebut cukup untuk beberapa generasi.

Ia pernah merasakan kehidupan sebagai siswi di salah satu sekolah swasta elit. Selagi sang ayah masih ada, beliau menyuruh Hinata untuk berhenti dari sekolah formal dan menjadi pelajar _homeschooling_. Hiashi cemas ketika tahu satu demi satu murid di sekolah tempat Hinata menimba ilmu tewas. Banyak pihak yang menduga bahwa sekolah tersebut diserang teror. Oleh karenanya, untuk menjauhkan sang gadis dari segala kemungkinan terburuk, Hinata berhenti.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia hanya seorang tunggal Hyuuga, pengajarnya pun tiada. Hinata telah mengetahui segalanya dari awal. Mereka akan pergi bila berurusan dengan dirinya. Tak terkecuali.

Hari ini, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang ia sukai. Beberapa tahun lalu ia memiliki tempat kesukaannya untuk menghabiskan waktu meski ia sendiri tidak ingat mengapa ia absen berkunjung ke tempat itu selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

* * *

Di sinilah Hinata berada, sebuah taman yang dinaungi pepohonan lebat sehingga tidak memungkinkan sinar mentari yang menyengat menerpa tubuhnya. Gelapnya taman dan penuhnya tumbuhan liar membuat kawasan tersebut layaknya arena bermain bagi hantu. Oleh sebab itu hanya kelengangan yang Hinata dapat, sesuai tebakannya.

Hinata duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada. Kursi yang dipenuhi lumut. Namun, gadis bermanik _lavender_ tidak peduli. Selama ia masih dapat duduk, ia akan duduk. Alunan musik mengalun, memperdengarkan "_Truth_" dengan syahdu. Sang Hyuuga memejamkan mata, menikmati kedamaian yang ia peroleh di sini.

* * *

Iris _lavender_ terbuka. Sang pemiliknya mengerjap berkali-kali.

'_Aku tertidur di sini.'_ Ia menyimpulkan sembari memandang ke sekitarnya. Gelap tanpa sinar mentari yang merasuk, segar oleh aroma tumbuhan dan eksistensi mereka, serta sepi.

"Sudah bangun, ternyata."

Hinata nyaris melompat. Ia berbalik, mendapati seorang pemuda yang familiar untuknya meski ia tidak mengetahui di mana ia bertemu dengan sang pemuda.

'_Tidak mungkin. Pemuda ini pasti belum pernah kutemui.'_

"Aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal!" Pemuda itu menunjukkan cengiran lebar dan menyodorkan tangannya.

Ragu, sang Hyuuga menyalami pemuda tersebut. "Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal."

Keduanya memutuskan menikmati kebersamaan mereka di taman tersebut. Naruto mendominasi perbincangan mengingat Hinata tipikal gadis yang pasif. Meski Hinata tahu hal ini berlangsung sebentar, ia tetap ingin mengabadikan saat-saatnya bersama dengan seseorang seperti ini.

'_Sama seperti ketika aku bersama dengan ayah, ibu, Hanabi, Neji-nii, dan kucing malang itu.'_

* * *

Malam menjemput, Hinata pamit untuk pulang kepada Naruto.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Hinata!" Sang pemuda melambaikan tangan.

'_Besok? Akankah masih ada hari esok untuk Naruto-kun?' _Hinata tak yakin.

Meskipun demikian, ia tetap member anggukkan dan balas melambaikan tangan. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap hari esok akan tetap menjadi hari perjumpaannya dengan sang pemuda. Sekalipun hal tersebut mustahil adanya.

"Sampai bertemu besok … Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari sosok yang kemarin menemaninya di taman. Taman yang kembali ia kunjungi meski hatinya berkata betapa naïf untuk mengharapkan keadaan yang tak mungkin terjadi.

'_Selalu seperti ini. Mereka pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.'_

Hinata menghela napas. Ia semestinya sudah merasa terbiasa dengan kehilangan. Namun, entahlah. Di satu sisi ia lelah terus berakting layaknya kehilangan adalah bagian dari kehidupannya.

Sang gadis bersurai pekat hendak beranjak pergi dari taman tersebut jika sebuah seruan tidak mengejutkannya dari sisi kanan.

"Hinata!"

Kali ini sang Hyuuga terbelalak. Terkejut luar biasa ketika melihat Naruto muncul dari persembunyiannya di balik pepohonan.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ …?"

'_Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa dia masih … hidup?'_

Naruto melambaikan tangan dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Aku sudah bilang bahwa kita pasti bertemu di sini lagi, bukan?"

_Tes …._

Linangan air mata menuruni pipi porselen sang gadis. Ketika hal mustahil menjadi nyata, selalu ada takjub dan bahagia yang terasa.

* * *

Sejak perjumpaannya dengan Naruto, wajah Hinata kian cerah. Ia menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda tersebut. Meski hanya duduk dan berbincang di taman, bagi Hinata hal tersebut telah lebih dari cukup untuk menutup kesepian di dalam hatinya. _Ah_, Hinata bahkan sempat menyangka bahwa ia telah kehilangan hati untuk dapat merasakan perasaan ini. Cinta dan bahagia.

* * *

"Aku bahagia bersamamu Naruto-_kun_."

Hinata tersenyum bahagia, senyuman yang tak pernah ia torehkan di wajahnya yang cantik. Gadis itu menyamankan dirinya, bersandar pada sandaran kursi dengan Naruto di sisinya. Menikmati saat-saat mereka berdua di taman yang selalu sunyi ini. Ia tidak sendiri, rupanya. Ia masih memiliki Naruto. Satu-satunya pemuda, bahkan manusia, yang tidak mati meski berada di dekatnya. Yang tidak membiarkannya sendirian.

"**Hinata**?" Seseorang mengejutkan Hinata dan Naruto. "Kau Hinata dari keluarga Hyuuga, bukan?"

Hinata mengenali wanita di dekatnya sebagai Kurenai. Wanita yang tinggal tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Mungkin ia mengambil rute melewati taman menyeramkan ini untuk menghemat waktu karena rute tamanlah yang paling dekat untuk mencapai daerah pertokoan di sana.

Hinata beranjak dari kursi taman dan membungkuk pada wanita yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Mungkin wanita tersebut telah mengetahui akan menjadi seberapa sial ia bila berada di dekat Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini … sendirian?" Wanita itu mengerutkan dahi.

… **Sendiri**?

Jantung Hinata seolah ditohok.

"Kenapa tadi kulihat kau seperti berbicara seorang diri, Hinata?" Sirat keheranan tampak jelas dari sang wanita beriris mawar tersebut.

Bola mata sang Hyuuga membulat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Naruto. Tangannya terulur pada sosok di hadapannya.

Tangan sang Hyuuga tidak menyentuh sosok tersebut seolah ia tengah menggapai udara.

"N … Naruto-_kun_?"

Hinata memandang Naruto. Pandangan yang mendesak Naruto untuk menjelaskan keadaan sesungguhnya.

"M-maafkan aku, sudah seharusnya aku mengatakan ini lebih awal." Pemuda tersebut dengan canggung menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku … hanyalah roh, Hinata."

"Padahal aku dijuluki pemuda ajaib yang beruntung." Naruto tertawa datar. "Tetapi, entah bagaimana aku bisa mati begitu muda. Kau ingat Hinata? Di hari kematianku itulah aku berjumpa denganmu. Beberapa tahun lalu di sini. Saat taman ini belum semengerikan ini dan masih ada jalan raya di sini. Saat itu kau sedang membaca seorang diri. Aku yang melihatmu dari belakang ingin menyapamu, berharap kau tidak keberatan kutemani. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sendirian tapi sepertinya aku sedang sial. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil melaju ke arahku dan aku—tapi aku senang. Setelah sekian lama menantimu di sini, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu—"

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar isakan dari sang gadis. "Hinata?"

'_Aku ingat alasan kenapa aku berhenti berkunjung ke taman ini.'_

Sang pemuda—roh—berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan memanggil namanya berulangkali. Akan tetapi, tangis Hinata tetap terdengar. Gadis sendu itu menyadari satu hal. Satu hal yang selalu ada di dalam benaknya dan itu membuat tangisnya kian menjadi.

… **Ia memang sendirian**.

**FIN**

* * *

—_**Thanks for reading!**_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2013)**


End file.
